


The Roman's daughter

by KitrinaFalcone



Series: Gotham Downworld chronicles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitrinaFalcone/pseuds/KitrinaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitrina Kyle (Born Falcone) was but a mere secretary at Wayne Enterprise. After Thomas and Martha Wayne, the CEO of the company, were murdered, she decided to investigate on her own... (English as second language)</p><p>***Currently editing some chapters as well as the numerous verb tense errors.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Audition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tando/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432729) by [Tando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tando/pseuds/Tando). 



> First of all, my mother tongue is french. I am aware my english writing skills are not perfect. If you find any mistakes, I'll be happy if you tell me in a respectuous manner. I'm here to learn. Second, my original character is highly inspired by the DCU character of the same name, Kitrina Falcone alias Catgirl. In my version, she is older than Selina Kyle alias Catwoman. You might see that some of the characters are reimagined to my liking. + I picture Emma Stone as Kitrina (Grace Faraday in Gangster Squad). And finally, the most important: I took my main inspiration from the user Tando who wrote Birds of a Feather (go check it out, it's really aweome!!) - I stumbled upon this fic in a dark moment of my life and it really helped me to get my mind off things.
> 
> Feel free to let me know your appreciation

''-Sorry Miss, the club is closed. I suggest you turn around and come back tomorrow.'' 

Wearing a black suit, a tie and a pair of sunglasses even though it was night still. The bouncer interposed himself between me and the entrance. His imposing stature was casting a menacing shadow, shivering at the rhythm of the sign's light behind him. The ticking sound of the pink neon was breaking the dreary silence, giving a gloomy atmosphere to the dark alley. The air was cold and wet. I was twitching so bad I began to feel almost claustrophobic in my own body. 

''-I'm not here for the entertainment. I want to see Fish Mooney.'' 

Crossing his arms, the guard's chest began to swell as he became more confident and intimidating . 

''-Sorry Miss, again, the club is closed.'' 

I took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. Visibly, he had to be new, to refuse me entrance like this, while enjoying the small amount of authority he would never have. I opened my mouth, ready to spit at him such foul language and threaten him. Him, who dared to keep me out in the numbing cold. But before I had the opportunity to say anything, the door opened. 

''What's going on here?'' 

The newcomer stared at me for a moment, then, his gaze brightened. 

‘’-Miss Kitrina? I'm glad to see you. Come on in, Fish will be delighted by your presence.’’ 

I raised my brow slightly, smiling mischievously at the bouncer. 

‘’-Thank you, Butch. I’m glad to see you too. I was trying to explain to this ‘gentleman’ to let me in’’

He bowed in respect. 

‘’-Forgive his clumsiness, Miss Kitrina, he’s new here...’’

‘’-Yeah, I thought so.’’ 

He turned to face the man, placing an authoritarian hand over his shoulder. 

‘’-This woman is a close friend of Fish. She is, evidently, welcome here anytime.’’

The guard's eyes opened wide as he said, nervously: 

‘’O..Oooo...Of... C.. Courrssee. Mister, G... G.. Gilz.. zean.’’ 

Butch tapped his shoulder. 

‘’-Good! If you’d like to follow me, Miss.’’ 

Inside, the temperature was milder. We arrived at a cabaret style room decorated with crystal chandeliers, a cocktail bar and, of course, a small stage with red curtains as small round tables stood around the room. Near the stage, I saw a familiar figure. A woman with short hair, dark skin and long golden nails, carefully manicured. At her side, a man, wearing a dinner jacket. His jet black hair stood like bird feathers above his head. His skin was very pale, the cream to her coffee. The lady turned around as she heard the door close behind her. The man did the same. I noticed immediately his beautiful pale green eyes. I remained seized for a second before taking a look at his other traits: A pointy nose, slightly crooked. A thin chin and smooth jawline, giving him this child like expression. As well as sharp yellow teeth. Under his shirt, he seemed very slim, almost fragile. I furrowed my brows, wondering why Fish took interest into hiring such a person. At first glance, he didn’t seem the type. He was definitely not a fighter and in this business, you better know how to defend yourself.

My friend’s eyes started to shine once she laid eyes on me, smiling from ear to ear. She stood up opening her arms wide to greet me in her embrace. 

‘’-Kittyhawk! My beautiful, sweet Kitty. It’s been a while!’’

She kisses me on both cheeks as Gilzean took a seat at the bar. 

‘’-What do I owe the honour of your visit? Come and sit by my side.’’ 

I took a seat in front of her, my gaze falling back a few seconds on the man. I smiled and nodded in greetings. He blinked, surprised, answering back with the same respectful gesture. I found it quite charming. He seemed like someone who was used to go unnoticed. Feeling I knew all too well myself. 

‘’I’ll get straight to the point. I’m here to seek another favor.’’ 

Fish leaned over the table, all ears. 

‘’Another favor Kitty?’’ She moved her hand over mine, leaning foward some more, as if she wanted to give us a certain intimacy. ‘’You know you can always come and see me, my dearest Kitrina. That’s what family is for. What did you have in mind?’’ 

I looked down, taking a deep breath. My eyes met with the man, again, for a split second. Fish seemed to notice, amused. I leaned over the table, as well, whispering: 

‘’The Waynes are dead.’’ She sat up and her features hardened. I continued anyhow. ‘’And so, the new CEO of Wayne Enterprise decided to make some changes in the company, especially regarding the employees.’’ She seemed to relax in her chair, placing her elbow on the table while playing with her nails. ‘’I lost my job, Fish.’’ 

‘’And so...’’ She replied. ‘’You came HERE for a job?’’ 

I nodded, Readjusting my dress over my lap. 

‘’What would you like to do? I doubt your father...’’ 

I interrupted her quickly. ‘’I can sing.’’ 

She smiled, pointing her index in the air, as if she just found the solution to a riddle. 

‘’Ah! Yes, I see. You also play an instrument, don’t you? Piano, if I remember.’’ 

I nodded again. 

‘’I compose.’’ 

She sunk back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. ‘’Hmmm...’’ She looked at me, sizing me up and down. ‘’I don’t guarantee anything, but I offer you an audition, here and now.’’ 

I bowed with gratitude. ‘’Thank you Fish, you won’t regret it.’’ 

She moved her finger, gesturing me to come closer. I leaned toward her and she kissed my cheek, a hand resting on the back of my neck. She whispered into my ears: ‘’If you succeed at seducing Oswald with your voice, I'll give you the job.’’ 

As she laughed, I rolled my eyes. She didn't change. She always felt the need to challenge me. She wanted me to be like her, to use my charms as a weapon. To master the art of manipulation; her favourite game. I climbed the stairs of the stage, and sat at the piano. The soft ivory keys under my fingers made me shiver all the way down my spine. I closed my eyes, emptying my thoughts... Show time. 

-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENJUB5thpB4 (Mad World - Gary Jules / Tears For Fears (Cover by Jasmine Thompson))

''All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow, 

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world, mad world'' 

I opened my eyes, feeling the warmth of the lightspots on my skin. I felt good. Calm. I placed a hand before my eyes, to protect me from the blinding light in order to be able to see the room a bit. Fish is smiling broadly and glanced discretly at Oswald. He’s looking right at me, his lips slightly apart, as if he was speechless or moved by the song. Fish applauds loudly, shortly followed by Butch and finally Oswald, ripped off his state of trance. 

I stood proudly in the center of the stage. 

‘’-My friend Oswald here’’ Fish stroke his arm gently. ‘’Is my new Umbrella man.’’ 

No doubt, Oswald ceased to breathe for a short amount of time, surprised. He probably knew that when Fish takes time to mention the name of one of her employee out of the blue, it was never good. I chuckled in my head.

‘’Knowing this’’ She pointed at me again, with severity in her eyes. ‘’And only this. I want you to write him a love song. Tomorrow, same time, you’ll have to sing it before us. Can you do that?’’ 

Oswald blushed. I thought it was quite adorable. I smiled, confident. 

‘’Why don’t you give me an hour instead, and the certainty that I am starting to work tomorrow?’’ 

She bit her lower lip and laughed. 

‘’I admire your enthousiasm Kitty. Deal.’’ 

I walked down the stage and took place beside Butch who gave me blank sheets of paper and a pen. 

‘’Starting now.’’ He said, activating the timer of his watch. 

It wasen’t until I heard the sound of the timer that I put down my pen, triumphant. In truth, I only had to write the lyrics. I already had the melody in my head; a piano music sheet I’ve been working on for a month already. 

I went back to my instrument, excited. 

‘’Ready?’’ 

I nodded in agreement. 

-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQzwpzoLOAY (Rihanna - Umbrella (Miss Mood Cover))

''You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there With you, I'll always share 

Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella, eh eh eh eh,eh eh) 

These fancy things will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart 

Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella, eh eh eh eh,eh eh) 

You can run into my arms  
It's okay, don't be alarmed, come in to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more 

Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella (Ella ella, eh eh eh eh,eh eh) 

It's raining, raining Ooh baby, it's raining, raining  
Baby, come in to me Come in to me  
It's raining, raining Ooh baby, it's raining, raining  
You can always come here to me Come in to me  
It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain  
Come in to me, come in to me  
It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain Come in to me, come in to me'' 

I stood up and slowly walked towards the exit. 

‘’Good night Fish, see you tomorrow.’’ 

I saluted the umbrella man with a nod, a wink and a smile. Making sure Fish saw it. ‘’Oswald.’’ 

Fish looked at me, still very much amused. 

«-Mini Mooney.» she said out loud to Butch before she bursted into laughter.


	2. The Investigation

I passed by the main Wayne Tower, where I was still working not two days ago. It got me thinking how sad it is that things can change in a second. When you think everything is fine, Gotham makes sure to remind you of its treacherous Butterfly effect. Such a tiny little act. Such a shiny little object. The simple wave of a finger. The trigger of a gun. A shot in the dark. The ticking sound of antique pearls scattering all over the street. Rolling in the mud. Rolling in the blood... A hurricane of changes, shaping the destiny of our dear depraved city. I could feel its alarming breeze, like a lament in between the buildings. And it was very windy tonight. Desperate times were ahead. Dark times. Somebody has to do something about it. It might as well be me. 

I stopped my car in the parking lot. With my keys in between my knuckles, I walked towards the elevator, pulling my colar closer to my neck and cheeks to protect me from the cold. I selected the 15th floor, pressing rapidly and repetitively on the ‘close door’ button. I made my way down the corridor fast, looking straight ahead. 

Finally! Home sweet home. I opened the bright red door, entering a spacious, rustic looking loft with dark chestnut wood beams all over the ceiling and dark red brick wall on my left. I put my black purse and my keys on the leather couch - matching with the door’s colour. I took the remote off the small coffee table and lit the fireplace, before carefully putting it back to its proper place, the flames mirroring on the 52 inch flat screen hanging above. Beyond the large bookshelf wall, I lifted up the switch to light the chandelier above the dining table. As I did so, I watched out the huge forged iron window in the middle of the brick wall. The view of the city was quite breathtaking, with all its tall skyscrapers and lights. The somber clouds covering it, letting a little glimpse of pale moonlight passing though. The serene river at its feet, flowing under the bridge. I could hear the muffled sound of cars and chatters, reminding me that this city was very much alive. I sometimes liked to lean over the cement balcony and look down at those walking on the pavement, like I was the Queen of Gotham. 

I turned around and walked past the granite countertop to get to the fridge, pouring myself a nice glass of milk mixed with chocolate alcohol. Heading to the right, climbing the ‘L’ shaped forged iron staircase. I passed in front of the bathroom door in between the two floors, then I reached the open space above the kitchen, serving as bedroom and office. 

I sank into my desk’s chair. Looking at the wall papered with Gotham’s map and several pictures of influent people and mob bosses. My headquarters. I sighed as I the turned on stereo. I don’t want to set the world on fire by The Ink Spot came on. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE )

I closed my eyes for a minute. Enjoying the melody. Then looked upon a damaged file with a red classified stamp on it. I opened it for the 1000th time. Reading what was left of it slowly, studying it. I felt the anger rising as I stumbled upon his nickname; The Roman. Of course... Who else would have the authority to cover such a crime and simply wash his hands of it! Luckily for me, the poor soul who was designated to burn this document was an incompetent. ''You had ONE JOB moron. Thanks to you though, most of it is missing and turned to ashes, I have enough information to start my own investigation on what is going on and what really happened that night, down the theater alley.'' I thought. 

I put the document down and grabbed an old green book, worn out on the cover's edges. I blew the dust away and leaned back in my chair, crossing my ankles over the desk. The pages cracked loudly as I opened it. 

‘’Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time,  
Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime.  
They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed.  
Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the Talon for your head.’’ 

One of Gotham’s oldest supersticious tales. One of fear, murder and conspiracy. In which an ancient order was ruling Gotham in secrecy, from its very depth. ‘’Watch for the signs’’ my father used to tell me. ‘’They are in our homes.’’ How obsessed he was... 

It used to scare me, as a child. I soon began to realise it was only a way for grown up people to frighten little children into making them behave. Just like the myth of Krampus around Christmas time or the Grimm’s Fairy Tales before going to bed. 

I gave a quick look at the open file. I frowned as I stared at the partial owl seal at the bottom. I grew up surrounded by the Siciliain mob, my father being Don Carmine Falcone himself, sometimes called the Roman. He worked his way to the top as the main Godfather of Gotham. All he ever wanted was to make sure his name would be put on a pedestal. And he succeeded. Worldwide, the name Falcone grew to be as famous and respected as the Corleones. And so, I've always been aware of the undergrounds of the city, but this? ‘’Could it be... ‘’ I caught myself thinking. I brush it off my mind as quickly as it came. ‘’It’s just a story, Kitrina. It’s not real.’’ 

One thing’s for sure. The Waynes murder was no coincedence. And someone inside Wayne Enterprise knows what happened. Someone’s responsible. And he or she knows I know. After all, they fired me the very moment after I found that file. I remember the man’s expression when he caught me with it. The expression of a man who knows he’s going to die painfully in the near future. And, indeed, he’s never been seen by anyone after that day. He went missing. Just like that. I saw it over the newspaper this morning. Yet, no one cares. No one dares. When Gotham’s got a hold on you, it swallows you whole. 

Everything felt very calm. Too calm. Don’t let us say Goodbye was now playing ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2OmR-RzzHs ) and I felt a stroke of air brushing the naked skin of my arms. I froze, frightened. Something wasn't right. I did not remember letting any windows open. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow dancing. I gasped and stood quickly, facing it. 

‘’Oh... My... GOD!’’


	3. An owl perched in the night

There it was; two bright shining globes, mirroring in the dark. Staring, calculating, like a predator tracking; an owl perched in the night. As he felt my gaze upon him, he stepped out of the shadow without a sound. I could now see his face; his pointed beak to seize its prey. His large golden egrets adorning the top of his head. They seemed sharp and bright, giving him this extra dangerous appearance. Dressed all in black, his suit following his body’s contours. A muscular human male body, with a belt of throwing knives across his chest decorated with a golden round belt buckle. I noticed immediatly the owl seal carved on it, the same design I saw on the damaged file I found. My eyes widened. 

Without a warning, he grabbed 3 knives from his belt and threw them at me. I let myself fall on the side, latching on the back of my chair, causing it to follow me in my plunge. I could hear the knives whistle next to my ear, one of the blade scratching my cheek a bit. I curled into a fetal position, using the chair as a shield. I let out a nervous scream as the dagger pierced through the fabric, landing it’s trajectory only one inch from my left eye, causing me to move my head backward in a hurry. 

I saw him rush over me. I then kicked the chair hoping he would trip on it. He simply jumped over it and butterfly twist into mid-air, landing just behind me. I tried as fast as I could to stand and keep my balance. He drew two daggers from his waist and engaged a double strike to my chest. I stepped back, keeping my torso straight, like I learned to do in combat training. I kept stepping backward until I spotted the red stampler on the corner of the desk. I grabbed it. Dodging one stike, then another, placing myself in an angle of 45 degrees from him and smacked the open stampler on the side of his face, near his eye, hooking a staple deep inside his flesh. His reaction to the pain gave me the opportunity to get away from him, running towards the back of the room next to my drawer. 

He threw two other knives at me. I blocked them by opening the drawer’s door and seized the first thing I saw in there to defend myself. I moved to the side, circuling around him, making sure to keep a safe distance from hand-to-hand fighting. I wrapped the ends of the forest green scarf around my hands. I put myself in a defensive position, knees slightly bent, my right leg back, ready to fight. 

I deflected his strikes with the scarf, stepping back doing so. Until I got stuck by the wall behind me. His speed intesified and I had a hard time to keep the rythm. I got distracted so much by his hands that he caught me off guard by striking my ribs with his knee. It took my breath away and the scarf fell on the floor. He pushed me into the wall, face first, grabbing my arm and my hair. 

At first, when he slammed my head on the wall, I felt the pain spreading all over my body like an electric current. When the third and the fourth time came, I was too disoriented to notice the bruise above my left eyebrow. The blood was soon dripping in my eye. The sting left me thinking I was blind for a second. He stopped hitting but kept holding my hair firmly. He pulled me closer to him, placing a knife under my troat. The adrenaline rush put my ideas back in place and I took the knife by the blade. Pushing it away from me with all the strenght I had left. My grip was now all slippery from the blood. No need to say it hurted like hell. But better lose a finger than your life. 

Enough iwas enough. I kicked him in his shinbone, causing him to loosen his grasp a bit. A hit of the elbow in the stomach made him tilt foward, then I swinged my head back to hit him in the face. He let go of me. I ran to get the scarf back. 

We stared at each other, catching our breath and straightened our posture. 

I taunted him a bit.  
‘’-Come on bird-brained. I haven’t got all evening.’’ 

He ran for the kill. I did the same, though I rolled and power punched him under the chin as I got back up. He fell on his knees, shaken. I got behind him and started strangeling him with the scarf. He struggled, stabbing me in the thigh and left the knife there. I also fell on my knee, holding tighter onto the green fabric. He twitched, gasping for air. I kept holding until he fainted. Then held some more. With one of his remaining throwing knife, I stabbed him in the chest frenetically, screaming, ordering him to die. 

I finally let go and fell on my bottom. Hyperventilating and crying. I put a pressure on the gushing wound on my thigh. Without removing the blade, I made an bandage around it with the scarf, to prevent the foreign object from moving. Luckily for me, the major artery wasen’t hit. 

I tried to stand. Making my way with difficulty to the stairs. I held onto the railing firmly with one hand, the other still making a pressure on the wound. I bursted into the bathroom, tumbling. I reached for the medic kit under the sink. Looking in the mirror, I washed off the blood from my eye, then covered the laceration above my eyebrow. Jumping on one foot to get to the tub, I sat on the edge, now taking care of my hand. The palm was cut open, but I could still move my fingers. Thank God! I would be able to play piano in no time. 

I slid down the tub, now sitting on the floor. I pulled one knee to my chest, leaving the damaged leg spread. And I cried and cried and cried. In complete state of shock. 

Once I’ve been able to calm down, I got up slowly. I walked down the stairs to reach for the phone in the kitchen. 

Instinctively, I composed Fish’s number. I hung up before it had the chance to ring. I coulden't call her. What would she do when she sees my general quarter? No. She musen’t know. Same was true with father. I couldn't call the cops either. There was a corpse up there. An assassin no less. Of course, it was self defense, but do I really wanted to draw more attention over my head?

I looked down at my leg, feeling more and more dizzy. 

I’ve got no choice. I dialed the only number I could. 

It rang. One time. Two times. Three times... 

‘’-Detective Bullock.’’ 

I was so blessed in my badluck. 

‘’-Harvey, it’s Kitrina.’’ 

‘’-Oh hey Kitrina... You know it’s quite late...’’ 

‘’-I need medical attention, right now. No time to explain, I’m bleeding out. Don’t alert the police department and don’t call for an ambulance. Just come over, my place. Quickly.’’ 

There was an odd silence, then he replied.  
‘’- ... On my way.’’ 

I exhaled deeply. Relieved. I took a kitchen knife from the drawer and sat down on the floor. I was feeling more and more sleepy. 

‘’-I must... stay... awake...’’ 

Before I lost consciousness, I saw the bright red door smash open from the other side of the room. Bullock entered with a medic case in his hands. I smiled, then blackout.


	4. Family business

The throbbling pain in my head woke me up. I could feel something pressing around it, like a vice. As I reached for the wound with my left hand, I stopped at the level of my eyes and noticed immediatly the butterfly closure on my palm. I kept staring while my other hand gently stroked the capeline bandage. Clearly, someone took care of me and patched me up properly. I massaged my thigh a bit. I could still feel the painful grasp of the garrot around it, though it was gone. The knife has been removed as well. I somehow felt the pain less than I thought I should. Perhaps I have been given some painkillers. One thing was sure, I was still dizzy and nauseous. 

I layed on my back, taking a deep breath. I recognized the ceiling. I was in my room. I suddenly started to breathe faster. ''I am in my room''. I anxiously repeated myself. 

I painfully sat up straight and looked down on the floor. Where was the body? I tried to remain calm and to concentrate. Last thing I remembered was Harvey smashing the door open. He must have been the one who brought me here. So he saw it... He saw the Talon. He must have. 

I gasped, covering my mouth in surprise. 

''-Hey, hey. Calm down. What's wrong Kitty?'' 

I jumped. My watering eyes grew wide, still in a state of shock. Until I realized it was just Harvey, climbing up the stairs with a glass of orange juice. 

I closed my eyes. My heart was racing. I tried to breathe normally. 

''-Where is it Harvey?'' 

''-Where is what?'' 

I frowned, not amused. 

''-The corpse. What else?!'' 

He froze in place and gave me a concerned look. 

''-What corpse Kitrina?'' 

I looked down again. He was standing right where it was, though I saw no more blood on the floor. I couldn't have taken care of it myself, or did I? 

''-I... I thought...'' 

''-What is it for God's sake!''  
''-I thought I killed him! That's it. I left him right where you stand but he's gone!'' 

''-The one who attacked you?'' 

''-Yes'' 

''-Kitty... There was no one in here when I came in... And the door was locked.'' 

''-He must have came in by the window then.'' 

''-By the window? At the 15th floor?'' 

''-My... sister... She does it all the time. She goes to the roof and let herself fall on the balcony.'' 

Harvey looked down to the large window downstairs. 

''-I see.'' He sat on the edge of the bed and handed me the glass. ''Do you know who it was?'' 

I pressed my lips together, staring into space, like a kid inventing a lie when confronted to the tell the truth or face the consequences of his actions. I couldn't possibly just plain tell him the Court of Owls had sent a Talon over my head. He would have thought I've gone mad. Knowing him, he would probably say I hit my head harder than he thought I did. 

I took a small sip of the sugary drink. I felt it's coldness sliding down my troat and exhaled as it reached my stomach. Finally, some energy was comming back to me. I must have been in a state of hypoglycemia or something. I knew my cheeks were quickly getting back their usual rosy complexion. It felt very good. I made a tower of pillows behind me and layed back onto them, to give myself a comfortable half-sitting position. 

''-He was a mere robber. He didn't suspect I'd be home I guess. You know me, I didn't take time to think before going for the kill.'' I simply said, with a blank expression. ''I knocked him out. I thought I hit too hard. Seems like I didn't.'' 

He sighed and rubbed his face. 

''-A robber hun? What about all this?'' He gestured the pictures on the wall and the map. ''-Is this why you didn't want to call the G.C.P.D? What is it?'' 

I rolled my eyes. Annoyed. I really didn't want to explain myself right now. 

''-Yeah... It's just... Family business. You know?'' 

He blinked and stood up slowly. He remained there, not moving for a second, then pointed to the picture of Carmine, the Roman, Falcone. 

''-That's Family business?'' 

I felt my blood pressure drop. I just knew my face went very pale. I had a hard time to swallow, so I took another sip of my drink. 

My eyes wandered around the room. All the throwing knifes were gone; none in the chair, none on the walls. Except for this one, sticked right in the middle of his face. 

I saw in Harvey's facial expressions that he didn't know if he sould think that I did this on purpose myself or if I was lying about the robber. Clearly, the Talon knew who I was. It was a warning, or so, a bad omen. I looked down and got lost in my own thoughts.  
For the Romans in the Middle-Age era, even though for the Pagans the owl was often depicted as the sacred creature of the Goddess Minerva,which symbolised her association with wisdom and knowledge. They were also, for Christians, an omen of death and were regarded as the messenger of Satan. And to ward off evil, people were accustomed to nail down living owl with wings spread against the barns door. 

Instead of fear, I felt the anger rising. Yes, these owls would soon realize they were not the only birds of prey in the neighborhood. My name was Falcone, therefore falcon. This was my city and I would be bullied no more... 

''-Kitty?'' Bullock's voice brought me back to reality. 

''-I’m tired... Thanks for checking in, Harvey, and saving my life, I appreciate it.’’ I then simply turned my back to him and pretended to fall asleep. 

He sighed again. ''-Alright, don't tell me. But stay out of trouble, would you?'' I heard him check on every window before leaving the appartment.


	5. Lullaby

Crime Alley. Formerly Park Row before that dreadful night. Fog was coming out of my mouth. It was pitch black outside. I heard the sinister hooting behind me. It made my blood turn into ice in my veins. I didn't even dare to turn around and quickened up my pace until I found myself running. It was near, chasing me, I was sure of it. 

My heart stopped as I suddenly fell down. Like a rabbit hole just opened below my feet, dragging me into a shattered and gruesome Wonderland. I looked up. The owl didn't follow me down the sewers. My vision still had trouble adjusting to the surrounding darkness. The anxiety was rising. ''Where am I?'' 

Then, a soft childish voice unexpectedly echoed from the deep of the abyss. Singing in a foreign language. It took me some time before I recognized the Russian Lullaby. My head was spinning as in pure horror I remembered the translation in my mind.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDMmj5WgB8c) 

''Tili tili Bom  
Close your eyes now  
Somone's walking outside the house  
And knocks at the door

Tili tili bom  
The nightbirds are chirping  
He is inside the house  
To visit those who can't sleep.

He walks  
He is coming... closer.'' 

All around me, I saw light forming slowly. At first, small spectral glowing orbs shifting into creepy white masks. Two giant voids as eyes and a pointed beak. They were coming... closer. And closer. A whole parliament trapping me like a target. They all joined in the singing although the voices seemed to originate from elsewhere, like ghost merging from limbo. 

''Tili tili bom  
Can you hear him closing in?  
Lurking around the corner  
Staring right at you.''

They slid like vaporous shadows in the shape of men, stretching their sharp talons towards me. Panic hit me as I noticed the room was filled with coffins. I was caught in their trap. There was no way out. They were closing in as I was searching for my breath. I squealed as they grabbed me, tearing my arms' flesh with their bird claws while pulling me down the nearest coffin. I sank, obediently, sobbing. 

 

''Tili tili bom  
The silent night hides everything  
He sneaks up behind you  
And he is going to get you

He walks  
He is coming... closer.'' 

Their faces perched upon me, they seemed to try to soothe me. I heard them whisper gently. 

''Shhh... Sleep... Sleep.'' 

Until the cover shut down over me.


	6. All in fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used a whole scene from Gotham 1X01: Pilot.

''You better sleep or the Boogeyman will get you.'' 

As I opened my eyes, I repeated this sentence over and over again in my head. Sunlight was peaking through my bedroom's curtains. I curled myself up under the blanket slowly, trying not to hurt my thigh any more. ''It was just a bad dream.'' I exhaled. 

I looked at the clock. 14:38. I slept throughout the morning. It was time to get up and get prepared for my first day of work at Fish Mooney's. 

I got out of bed with caution. My body felt broken, but duty awaited. 

I kept remembering myself of that horrific dream. How I felt trapped. Regressed to the state of a child : Helpless. Frightened. Docile. 

''Behave. Obey. And you'll be fine.'' is basically what I retained from it. Even though they seemed to send me to my doom, putting me in that coffin, I felt a sense of calm as they were soothing me, a strange serenity from this subjugation. In fact, this was exactly it : I really did feel like a child once again. My childhood was far from a happy one and it has been ripped away from me at age 14. As much as I want to be in control, I think there is a part of me that still wants to be taken in charge. To be monitored, protected, reassured. To have someone take my burden off my shoulders and whisper to my ear : ''It's gonna be alright.''

After removing the bandages and taking a shower, I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and started to brush my shoulder length copper red hair, giving it a nice 40's curled pinup hairstyle. Then tucked the left side behind my ear, securing it with a diamond Rose brooch. My face was a mess. With that wound above my eye and the enormous echymosis surounding it, it would take a lot of foundation to cover it. I tried to hide it as much as I could then focused on my large green eyes. I opted for winged eyeliner and white eyeshadow. Then finished off with bright red over my luscious lips. 

Still wearing a towel, I went back to my room and unfolded the folding screen. I chosed a powder blue short-sleeved dress with embroded vintage bird designs on both sides above the breast. I looked down, making sure the dress length covered the bandage on my thigh. ''Good!'' 

Downstairs I put a slice of bread in the toaster and picked a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter. Then I poured myself a nice glass of orange juice and swallowed my antidepressant. I took three bites of bread, gaged and spit it in the garbage can. I really needed to speak to the psychiatrist about these nauseas. I couldn’t hardly eat all day except a bit around dinner. It had to do with this new medication I was taking. 

I arrived right on time at Fish Mooney's, passing by the same doorman as the night before. He opens the door as soon as he saw me. 

''-Miss Kyle'' He bowed respectuously. 

''-Ha! There you are Kittyhawk! Come here.'' Fish exclaimed. I came to meet with her. 

Fish's smile faded as she grabbed my chin, forcing me to turn my head to the side. 

''-What happened to the little pretty face of yours?'' she said, concerned. 

I giggled nervously. ''-Don't worry Fish, you should see HIS face. I'm fine, really.'' 

''-I bet.'' She raised an eyebrow. ‘’You should go in the back, Eillean is waiting for you. She’ll brief you about the work. I have some thief matter to attend.’’

I nodded and she went outside, closely followed by Oswald who smiled to me. I smiled back.

I reached the stage as Eillean appeared from behind the curtains. 

‘’Kitty!’’ she called out to me, opening her arms wide. She nearly jumped for a hug. 

‘’Hi Eillean’’ I hugged her back. ‘’It’s been a while.’’ 

‘’I’ve missed you. You didn’t come to visit me often, after a while, I thought you had forgotten me.’’ 

‘’Of course not. I was just busy getting my life back together. You’re my best friend. You took care of me when I needed it. How can I ever forget you?’’ 

She smiled and shrugged ‘’People grow up and change.’’ 

I smirked, she didn’t change a bit. The same ash-blonde hair with coral pink streaks and pearls decorating some strands. One could get lost in those deep blue eyes. There was something magical about her, be it her breathtaking beauty, her never aging features or her genuine kindness; something rare in this city. She wasn’t born here though, but ever since I was a little girl, she was working for Fish. Her age was a mystery; as if time had no power over her. She was someone I looked up to as a teenager. I couldn’t understand how she could be so optimistic all the time. Most of all, how she could be so serene. She helped me a lot managing my anger, even though I knew there was no cure for pure rage. 

We walked off the stage to let the dancers get ready for the rehearsal. I always loved Fish’s burlesque show and those black and red lacey outfits. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Detective Bullock entering with his new partner. He seemed surprised to see me here. I nodded to him, in salutation. He furrowed his brow, though he was smiling. 

''The fuck are you doing?'' I read on his lips. 

I smiled back and winked. 

Fish soon came back from outside. She opened her arms wide. 

''Harvey!'' 

Bullock takes off his hat.

''Fish!'' 

She walked towards him, all smiling.  
''Where. Have. You. Been.'' 

''Where haven't I been'' he answered back as she giggled seductively and kissed him. 

''Who's the friend.'' She added, with a more detached tone. 

''Detective Jim Gordon, Ma'am.'' The man said cordially. 

''Mmm... Well aren't you a cool glass of milk.'' 

''Ma'am, is that screaming we heard back there?'' 

''Yes, my boys are watching a scary movie.'' She grinned at him, clearly annoyed. 

''Really?'' Gordon's face tensed. 

''No, actually one of my staff has been stealing money from me so we're beating his punk ass'' she hissed at him, measuring him from head to toe. 

''Relax Junior.'' Bullock interposed ''Fish gets some leeway. Her staff are rough characters, needs firm handling.'' 

She laughed. 

''So, this isn’t a social visit then.'' 

''Unfortunately not.'' Continued Harvey. ''Brass sent me by to talk to you about the Wayne murders.'' 

Now that caught my attention. 

''Terrible thing'' she replied with a fake sad face. Shaking her head. 

Gordon seemed embarrassed by Raoul's grunting outside. He was definitely new to Gotham. Harvey rolled his eyes. 

''Listen Junior, if you're worried, why don't you go back there and see if anyone wants to press charges. If that's ok with you, Fish?'' 

''Me casa es su casa.'' she teased him. 

As Gordon made his way to the backdoor, Harvey and Fish both shook their heads, taking a seat at a table. 

In the meantime, I was still talking with Eillean, catching up on life and on the work ahead. But my mind was in truth set on Fish’s conversation. 

The chatter continued on less important subjects and soon turned into laughter until Detective Gordon came back into the room, with a grim expression. 

''Oh, hey! Everything alright back there?'' Bullock mocked him. 

Jim nodded, irritated. 

''It's always good to see you Havey'' Fish kissed him goodbye. Then challenged Jim with a death stare. 

As soon as they left, the guys outside came in with Raoul, all bloodied. 

''Butch. Oswald. In my office. Now.'' 

I tilted my head, wondering. This couldn’t be good. She was up to something. They climbed up the stairs to her office. I needed to hear what they are saying. 

I smiled to Eillean.. 

’’I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.’’ 

She raised an eyebrow. 

‘’You know lying is bad, Kitty?’’ 

I rolled my eyes and smiled. 

‘’I’m not lying.’’ 

‘’But you’re not telling that you want to spy on Fish.’’ I pressed my lips into a thin line. She hated when I lied and about always knew when I did. ‘’Don’t get caught and don’t wonder why you keep getting all those bruises on your face, you reckless cat.’’

I nodded then sneaked upstairs cautiously. I couldn’t afford to get caught.

''That Jim Gordon is gonna be a real pain in the ass. I need you to bring this necklace to Mario Pepper's. We'll use it to frame him. Once the oh so righteous Detective will find Martha Wayne's pearl necklace, he'll have no choice but to arrest him and close this bloody case once and for all.'' 

''Yes, Ma'am.'' Butch's voice echoed from behind the door. 


	7. In her shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of inspiration from Mario Puzzo's Godfather. And I might replicate some scenes from other work of fiction, as well as references. If you can spot them I'll give you Kitty points! lol 
> 
> \+ I just saw Gotham's season 2 finale LMAO! Seems like my Court of Owls plot was going in the right direction...

Falcone Estate, friday evening. Our Family grand annual Charity Ball. A great event for all the mob leaders to get connections and have the business working, and for the Church to send back some of it for the greater good. Some might think there is no honour amongs thieves. But we are no thieves. The mafia is sure known for it's criminal activities, but is very welcome for it, even sometimes working undercover hand in hand with the government, the authorities, the clergy as well as the public. This organisation brings profit for the greater good and is able to do what it takes, even though it means doing the bad things for good reasons. The Italian mob is also renowned for it's unshakable faith. Tracking our ancestory directly to the very first crime Family, the Borgia, in a time when Italy didn't yet exist and war was fought for territory, neighbor against neighbor. The Church and the State were in constant battle for power, as the Old Families, the landlords and foreign conquerers coveted the same goal. It was a necessity back then, to have someone claim sovereignty with perhaps some guile, wits and particular abilities. So, I am the heir of an old lineage of Visionairy leaders, who claimed to work in the name of God. 

I was always hesitant with my own faith. Once, I remember, I really wanted a new bike, but father, even though he had all the money to buy me one, would never grant me any of my requests. I needed to work for what I owned. More than my siblings would ever do. And so, I kept praying for it. And I prayed, and prayed. Until the day I realized, God dosen't work that way. So I stole a bike, and begged for forgiveness. 

I entered by the front door, climbing the steps to the lobby. I made my way to the doorman, letting him know my name, so he would check on the list. My cheeks turned bright red with anger as he told me my name wasen't there. I shouted at him to look again. Still the same. I then decided to make my way into the room anyway, surely, someone would recognize me and grant me access. As he grabbed me by the arm, I pushed him back violently, now yelling, ready to get into a fight. 

''Calm down, Vinny, this is Kitrina Kyle, it's ok, she is our guest.'' A familiar voice came to my rescue, closely followed by Butch and the umbrella man, who both remains silent. 

''I'm sorry Miss Mooney. Sorry Miss Kyle. Welcome to the party.'' 

''It's the second time this week a moron denies me access.'' 

''You've been away for quite some time, Kittyhawk. At least, you can earn your name and respect, unlike your siblings, who's reputations are shaped by the shadow of your father.''

The musicians started playing, announcing Carmine's arrival with a young woman at his arm, people all around, I recognized to be gang leaders and mobsters, as well as other influent people on my investigation board, stood up and apploaded. 

Carmine cleared his throat.

''Buona sera signore e signori! The honorary chairman of the Vincent Falcone Foundation, my daughter, Sofia Falcone.'' 

The tall, dark haired woman in the golden dress at his side kissed his cheek and took place in the center of the room, for all eyes to see, all ears to hear. I would rather be in my father's shadow than her's, for sure. But am and forever will be the secret daughter. Our father's greatest shame. While she gets it all... 

''I think I inherited my father's love for speechmaking. Here it goes.'' She said, in her strong italian accent. Her voice resembled so much of her mother, Louisa. Perhaps this is yet another reason why he always favoured her to me. 

The audience chuckled. 

''The Vincent Falcone Foundation helps the poor in every country, give grants to artists, funds medical research, and is particularly dedicated to the resurrection of Sicily. Archbishop Rosso, here is 100 million dollars for the poor of Sicily, in the name of Carmine Falcone. Don't spend it all in one place.'' 

People were cheering, the musicians started playing, and Carmine got a father / daughter dance with Sofia who made sure to spot me in the crowd just to smile mockingly at me, thightening her grip around our father’s shoulders. I tried to remain calm and smiled back at her. 

Yet, for a second, I pictured myself as a little girl, lowering into my seat. Staring at the raindrops sliding down the window. I wanted to go home. Sure, this has been my house for many years. But it would never be a home. 

''Miss Kyle?'' 

I jumped. Like woken up while sleepwalking. 

''uh?'' 

''Would you like a glass of Vino Nobile di Montepulciano ?'' Suggested Fish's umbrella man. 

I avoided looking at him in the eyes. Still shaken, not roused from my thoughts completely. I nodded in aproval and grabbed whatever he handed me. My gaze went back to the window, then to the crowd. That's when I saw Him. Laughing, shaking hands with someone. He didn't notice me yet. I sank deeper into my seat. Hiding my face with one hand. Like I was embarassed. I felt the anger growing, a burning in my chest, making it harder to breathe. My eyes blurried by the steam filling up my eyes. I was trembling, like striken by a sudden fever. My hands felt numb from the thousands of needles piercing through them at once. 

''what’s he doing here...'' I mumbled.

Oswald turned around, trying to figure out of who I was talking about. 

''I beg your pardon, miss?''

I could hear the swift tone of worry in his voice. He knew something wrong. I should work on hiding my emotions more effectively. This was very bad. But whenever it had to do with HIM, I didn't know how to behave anymore. 

''I...'' I could hardly catch my breath. The tembling intesified. I felt like I was about to faint. ''Actually... I don't...'' I gasped for air ''..feel very well.'' 

As my anxiety betrayed me, his facial expression betrayed him, he seemed slightly panicking. He probably knew if anything happened to me, Fish's close friend, the blame would fall on him. 

''Is there something I can do to help?'' 

''Can we just...'' My gaze wandered back at HIM. That's it. I was going to die. Right here on the spot. I had to move. I thought. ''Can we just... go somewhere else? Like right now. I need some fresh air.'' 

''Why. Yes. Yes, of course.'' 

I made my way outside quickly, keeping my balance by grabbing Oswald’s arm. Outside, I called right away for my car. I noticed he was looking back and forth at the party through the window, he didn’t want to leave. Yet, he kept helping me, holding his black umbrella over my head, then opening the passenger’s door and taking place at the wheel. I heard the motor roaring, causing me to feel even more dizzy. 

''Where are we going?'' 

''Away from here.'' I simply replied. 

I closed my eyes. I was drunk, on a boat at sea. Tears finally fell like a river down my cheek. I was yelping uncontrollably. Poor Oswald. I could see by his face how uncomfortable and helpless he felt right now.

He stopped the car in the parking of a little café, somewhere near the docks. And we just stayed there, several minutes, feeling like eternity. Waiting for me to calm down. As I felt the heat washing away slowly, I was hit by a train of exhaustion. Suddenly, everything was so silent. I survived, once again. 

''I screwed up, big time.'' I finally said, breaking the awkward stillness. 

''No. It’s fine, you weren’t ready that’s all. Those parties can be intimidating.'' He said back. 

I smiled, though I was sad. I opened the car door, putting both my feet on the ground. I leaned over my legs. They felt too weak to walk. 

''Here. Let me help.'' 

Oswald got off the car to help me stand up. He led me towards the roadside, facing the ocean. The sky, now clear, was casting glittering diamonds of moonlight over the thin waves. I breathe the salty air deeply, picturing a benevolant energy purifying my very soul. The wind blew slowly over my face, giving me that fresh sensation over my still wet cheeks. 

''You ok?'' 

''Better.'' 

I took his hand into mine. 

''Thank you.'' 

I felt the goosebump on his skin, and decided to let go, gently. 

''May I speak freely, Miss Kyle?'' 

''With the recent event, Oswald, frankly, you may.'' 

''What happened?'' 

''I guess, I wasen't ready, like you said.'' 

''It's more than that...'' 

''Is it? I didn't realize.'' I replied, playing innocent. 

''What happened with Maroni?''


	8. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted two chapters. I think this one is way more fitting. Don't forget the kudos and feel free to comment ;  
> Quote by Shakespeare.

''I... I don't know what you are talking about.'' I replied shakingly. 

Oswald frowned. I noticed his eyes turned to a crystal blue, paler than his usual green shade yet his gaze seemed way darker. My blood turned to ice in my veins. There it was, the dark side I've suspected. He smirked at me, his torso straighten up, like he was suddenly confident. I swear he seemed taller, even though I knew he was around my height. There was this sensation of danger emanating from him. He was entirely another person. 

''Well, well...'' 

Hell, even his voice changed. It was bold and deeper, and I must say, kind of seductive. For the least, to my taste. 

''I asked you a question Miss Kyle. I think you owe me an answer.'' 

I felt his stare cutting right into my soul. Like he was trying to unravel all of my mysteries. I should be careful with him, yet water started to fill my eyes once again, I've been bearing this burden for far too long and the need to share the load was so inviting. I looked back at him, holding his gaze. Challenging him almost. 

''I think I will be more inclined to give you an answer once you buy me a drink. I'm far too sober right now for that kind of talk.'' 

His smirk spreaded into a large smile. He chuckled. 

''Alright then, this could be fixed.'' 

***

The sound of the City vibrated in my body, like music through my ears as Oswald drove me to a bar somewhere in Old Gotham, near the theater of Crime Alley. The Boar's Head Tavern. I smiled. 

''Someone likes Shakespeare, I see.'' 

The corner of his lips curled up proudly. 

''I am not the only one, I see.'' 

The Boar's Head Tavern from Henry IV. Known, in the play, to be the home of Sir John Falstaff, one of the greatest hedonists in all litterature. As I thought, the speciality of the tavern lied with its sweet wine and ale, but I was somehow impressed with the decoration. The outside looked nothing like the inside. It was actually a playhouse, with a stage in the back and nice wooden tables, lit with candles. There were a few people here and there. The ambiance was inviting with its fiery low light and the scent of wood, salted meat and ale. I recognized the play; A Midsummer Night's Dream. As I sat in the corner of the room, I felt calmer already, like I had found home after a long journey. 

''You like?'' He asked, his arms crossed over the table. 

''I really do. I didn't know such a place existed. Otherwise I would have auditionned for the crew.'' 

''On top of being a signer and a composer and having good taste in litterature, you are also an actress?'' 

''I can't say I'm really good, but I've done a few play in school.'' 

''Oh really? Who is you favourite character you played?'' 

''Probably Ophelia. I love Hamlet.'' 

His eyes became tender. I didn't know if it was the lighting but there was this sweet shine to it now. 

''Hamlet is my favourite as well. I used to... Well, nevermind.'' He leaned back on his chair, shaking his head like he was trying to focus. ''We were talking about you.'' 

I leaned over my elbows, all smile. 

''But it was getting interesting.'' 

He smiled back sheepishly, I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Uh-oh. 

''Perhaps after that drink we came here for. I'm far too sober right now for that kind of talk.'' 

I bit my lower lip. 

''Right.'' 

The waitress came to take our order. She was dressed like a tavern maiden of the 17th century and spoke that beautiful old English. 

''I'll take a Green Fairy, please.'' 

''Ah! Art thou a poet, miss? 

''On pourrait dire cela'' I answer back in a prefect french. 

She nodded and then looked at Oswald. 

''Sack.'' 

''Enjoy the play.'' She said as she left towards the bar. 

Silence settled between us until the maiden came back. I would not say it was odd. We were both plunged in our thoughts. I feigned to listen to the actors as Puck made his entrance, but truly my attention was toward my strange new friend across the table. I felt his gaze upon me, even though he tried to be sublte about it. I didn't know what to think of it, for his intentions were unknown to me. Yet, it was comforting to know I was not alone tonight. I've had a lot on my mind lately. Between the Wayne murder, the Court of Owls and their Talon, entering the Family Game by spying on Fish and Carmine and with what happened at the Charity Ball, I knew now the danger I've dragged myself into. 

''So. You got your drink. I want my story.'' He simply said, sipping his wine.  
I sighed. 

''You first.'' 

He shook his head. 

''No darling, no. A deal is a deal. I buy you a drink, you tell me. By the time I finish my glass, once you are done, it's gonna be my turn. These are my terms, no compromise.'' 

''Entrepreneur are you? I like that. Alright.'' 

I managed to drink half of my Absynthe in a hurry, welcoming the stun feeling of the liquor. 

''Alright...'' I repeated, taking a deep breath. '' Alright... Alright...'' 

My voice faded into a whisper, trying to figure out how to say it. Until I realized there was not right way to say it. 

''I'll go straight to the point then. When I was fourteen Maroni raped me.'' 

He almost choked on his drink. Evidently, he was not expecting that. His eyes grew wide and he stayed silent. Should I spare him the details? 

''I don't really like talking about it. It's like I'm making the memories happening again, so if you don't mind...'' 

''Of course, of course.'' 

Now the silence was awkward. 

''You won't tell me 'Oh I'm so sorry I asked, I shoudn't have.' or the usual?'' I said mimicking and mocking the poor unfortunate souls who usually don't mind their own business. 

''No. Because I'm not sorry.'' 

I arched my brow. 

''I'm not sorry because now that I know your secret, I know I can trust you. And frienship is built on trust.'' 

Ouch. 

''I'm glad then. But remember, you might have this leverage on me now but two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.'' 

He laughed. 

''You are clever, Miss Kyle. We are bound to understand each other.'' 

''I've done my part of the bargain and I can see your glass is empty. Now tell me about Hamlet. What did you use to do?'' 

He leaned over the table, lowering his voice like he was going tell me the most upsetting secret. 

''I've never really had lots of friends as a child. We can say I was kind of a dork; a bookworm, always trying to escape reality through fiction.'' 

I nodded. Understanding completly what he was saying, I was myself an outcast and a dreamer. We might have more in common that I thought. He seemed lost in his thought as he continued. 

''So I imagined myself being Hamlet. My mother's name being Gertrud, I thought it was very fitting. And I was the outcast, you see? There was a time when I had lots of thoughts on my place in this world and wether or not it was worth it. - To be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer, The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And, by opposing, end them. To die, to sleep, No more, and by a sleep to say we end The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks That flesh is heir to; 'tis a consummation Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep, To sleep, perchance to dream, ay, there's the rub; For in that sleep of death what dreams may come, When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,Must give us pause. There's the respect That makes calamity of so long life, For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, The pangs of despis'd love, the law's delay, The insolence of office and the spurns That patient merit of th'unworthy takes, When he himself might his quietus make With a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear, To grunt and sweat under a weary life, But that the dread of something after death, The undiscover'd country from whose bourn No traveller returns, puzzles the will, And makes us rather bear those ills we have Than fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all, And thus the native hue of resolution Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, And enterprises of great pitch and moment With this regard their currents turn awry, And lose the name of action. - Soft you, now! The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons Be all my sins remember'd.'' 

He paused after the quotation. I was speachless. It might be the alcohol talking, but my heart was pierced by Cupid right this moment. He continued. 

''As I grew, I began to think I could do so much more than just imagine things. I could live them. I could be someone in this City. I will be someone. More than a Prince... But a King.'' 

I heard him out. 

''So you want to overthrow Don Falcone.'' 

He blinked. 

''No.. No I...'' 

I grinned. 

''It's alright dearie, because now that I know your secret, I know I can trust you. And frienship is built on trust.'' 

He smiled back with mischief. 

''And two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.''


	9. The Wayne's funerals

Saturday morning. Wayne’s funeral. 

The wind was a complaint of grief in between the tombstones, making the day chilly and gloomy. The sky was covered with grey clouds with peaks of sunlight. Two dark coffins, laying like soulmates on a white bed of dahlia, with casket flowers made of red roses and shades of lavender upon them. The ceremony was about to begin. 

I could see Alfred Pennyworth and young Bruce Wayne in the middle of the crowd, near the priest. I made my way to them, to show my respects. 

''My condolences to you'' I told them. 

Bruce was a big boy now. There he stood, his head held up high, even though sorrow latched itself to his eyes, on the brink of tears with puffy redness. The dahlias took all its sense now, for, like them, he remained graceful under the pressure, drawing upon his inner strenght. 

''Thank you.'' The young man replied with his shaking voice. 

''Pardon me miss, do I know you?'' Pennyworth added, with his fine british accent. 

I shook his hand. 

''I am Kitrina. I was Mr Thomas Wayne's secretary at the Enterprise.'' 

''Right. I remember now. Weren't you the one who babysat Master Bruce a few years ago when I was sick?'' 

I smiled. 

''Yes, it was me, but it's been a while. I changed a bit. I'm surprised you remember.'' 

''I don't get sick very often.'' 

I chuckled. 

''I suppose you don't. Anyhow, if you guys need anything...'' 

''Thank you miss. Master Bruce and I will remember your kindness.'' 

Bruce grabbed my hand to shake it. He had the handshake of a business man already. Strong and confident and – thank god – not sweaty. 

''Glad that you came miss.'' 

I nodded and took place as the ceremony started. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a silhouette moving upon a closed crypt. I recognised Selina, sneeking around. She met my eyes and hid some more, still listening from a distance. 

She didn't want to talk to me and I get it. I'd give her all the time she needs. The last year hasen't been easy for neither of us and she had every right to be mad at me. But still... I missed her. 

Once everyone was making their way down the hill, Selina left to the other side, leaving me alone with the coffins. As I wanted to turn around and go, I heard the hooting behind me that made me freeze in place. In a state of pure horror, I saw this owl perched on the Wayne's grave; a sign. A sign that they were always watching. 

I began to freak out a bit and looked around. There. The Talon near the willow tree. I stepped back in fear and bumped into something. I jumped. 

''Hey, hey, Kittyhawk. What's the matter?'' 

I lost sight of the Talon for a second and he was gone. I exhaled. 

''Hi, Harvey. I was just lost in my thoughts, you gave me a fright.'' 

''Sorry lass.'' 

''It's alright. I was on my way home.'' 

His partner nodded at me. 

''Gordon.'' 

''Miss.'' 

I tried to calm down, but my breathing kept getting faster and faster. I was getting another panic attack. I tried to reach for my pills in my purse in a hurry. 

''Wooow... Am I that ugly to you? Jesus, lass.'' 

'' I... I'm... F-fine. I just... Nee.. Need my... pills.'' 

''Jimbo, go get the car. We'll bring her home.'' 

I gathered as much saliva in my mouth to swallow my pill without water. 

''I got my'' I tried to steady my breathing. ''I got my own car here. I'll be just fine. I'm just overly emotional it's all.'' 

Bullock sighed. 

''It's quite understandable. You were close to the Waynes?'' Jim asked.  
''Kind of. I worked for them.'' I replied. 

''Don't worry Kittyhawk. We got that son-of-a-bitch who did this.'' 

I pressed my lips together in disbelief.

''So I've heard.'' I mumbled. 

Gordon frowned. 

''Anyway, I feel way better now. See you guys later.'' 

''Will do.'' 

I was left once again alone beside Thomas and Martha. Not far from them, lied the presumed empty grave of Bruce's great, great grandfather, Alan Wayne, the founder of Gotham. At the end of his life, he was diagnosed senile, for he had a huge phobia of Owls. Always saying they were everywhere. It is said he died falling into the sewers. But, knowing what I knew today, I highly doubted it.


	10. The Snitch

Things seemed to go back to normal for a while. No attacks from the Talon. The girls were learning the choregraphies quickly, we even got to perform on stage and it was quite the success. Fish did not ask about Oswald's and I whereabouts the night of the Charity Ball and somehow a routine had set itself into my life. And, surprisingly, it felt good. 

I really did like the club, its atmosphere. I began to understand why father said his business is a Family. That's exaclty how it felt like. With Fish always watching, acting as the mother I never had. Cattleya to my left and Eilean to my right who got my back like sisters would, Butch making sure no harm comes to us, like a big brother looking after me. And then there was Oswald,standing beside mother with his black umbrella as we are sending each other a smile and a wink from time to time in secrecy, like children thrilled by the idea that we might get caught. But of course, there was no real big deal between us. I didn't even think he meant it as flirtation. I thought he might have been just genuinly sweet. And that's why I kept reminding myself to be cautious. Most of the time, this kind of people hides a rage more devastating than wild fire. Did I really want to get burn? 

But then, one day, I came in early as usual. Him, Eillean and I were the firsts ones to check in at work. I'd find him near Fish or at the bar, his head bowed over some paperwork. I lost my smile as I could not find him anywhere. I shrugged. Maybe he was sick? 

I walked over the my friend, how graceful she was, doing her morning stretches. 

''Eillean, have you seen Oswald?'' I simply asked, my arms folded and my cheeks growing red. 

''Oswald? You mean, the umbrella boy?'' She shook her head. ''No. I didn't. Why?'' She looked up at me. 

''Oh... For nothing. I just... I was just curious. He's usually there in the morning.'' 

Her lips spreaded into a smile. 

''Hmmhmm...'' 

I frowned at her. 

''What?'' 

''Just curious. Right. Look at yourself. Rosy cheeks and all. You fancy him.'' 

I stuttered in defense. ''N-no. I- I- I don't. What are y- you talking about.'' 

She grabbed me by the shoulders before hugging me. 

''Aww. Kitty. You're so sweet. But you should be careful. He's not the kind of man you should trust. Men in general are not to trust. Just be careful, alright?'' 

I knew too well what she meant by that. 

''Don't worry Eillean. I'm not stupid.'' I paused as we parted. ''And I don't fancy him.'' 

She rolled her eyes. 

''You are abusing of your ability to lie, sweetheart. It's gonna come right back to you one of those days. And I'll be there to say I warned you.'' 

I nodded and giggled. 

''Babygirl.'' Fish called to me, then getured me to come over with her finger. I went down the stage and sat beside her. ''I need you and Butch to run some errands for me.'' 

I smiled. ''Of course, mama.'' I thought for a second before adding. ''Do you know where is Oswald?'' 

She arched a brow at me. She seemed angry. 

''Penguin? I sent him back home. He was not feeling well.'' 

''Oh. Ok. I was just curious.'' 

She glaced over at Butch. 

''Alright Miss Kyle. Time to go.'' He said before we headed out. 

The minute we got into the car. I could feel how odd Butch was. Something wasen't right. 

''Spit it, Butch. What aren't you telling me.'' 

He feigned confusion. 

''Wh- What? Nothing. What makes you think that I'm hiding something?'' 

''I can tell when Fish is bullshiting me. She raised me. I know her.'' 

He sighed. 

''Alright, alright. But I'm not the one who told you, ok? Penguin is... well... sleeping with the fishes...'' 

My eyes grew wide. I knew that old sicillian expression.

''What?! What happened to him?!'' 

''Look, Miss, he went to snitch on Fish and Falcone to Major Crimes. It had to be done.'' 

I couldn't believe it. He actually tried to take them on. And he paid with his life for it. 

''So she killed him.'' 

I sank into my seat. Defeated. He nodded. 

''Yeah. Well, she had Gordon do it. To prove he's one of us.'' 

I shook my head. That punk. I would deal with him later. Fish did what she had to and yet, I couldn't help but feel hatred towards her at this moment. 

''It's business'' I mumbled to myself as I looked away with a tear threatening to fall.


	11. Dollhouse

I took a deep breath. I have been sitting in my car and brooding for too long. I would better go inside and warm up a bit. I reached my appartment and unlocked the bright red door. The lights were open inside. I reached for my gun, entering cautiously. Could it be another Talon? 

An empty plate and a glass of milk was left on the coffee table. The fireplace was lit and the whole place was a mess. 

‘’-Who’s there?’’ I shouted. 

‘’-Woah chill! It’s just me.’’ 

Selina raised her hands full of cookies in the air, appearing from behind the fridge’s door. 

‘’-Hurricane Selina strikes again.’’ I lowered my gun and exhaled with annoyment and a bit of relief. ''Could you, at least, keep the place clean? I don’t mind that you come here for food or warm clothes but damn… Look around you!’’ 

‘’-Meh… It’s not so bad.’’ She jumped over the back of the couch and landed on her back, spilling cookies everywhere and drinking her milk.  
I roll my eyes. 

‘’-No, Selina. It is that bad.’’ 

‘’-Whatever.’’ She replied, her mouth full. 

‘’-Give me some room.’’ I pushed her legs to sit and look at her. ‘’Did you consider my offer yet?’’ I asked, my eyes full of hope. 

‘’-Hmmm… I… I’m still thinking about it. I like it in the streets.’’ 

‘’-You like it but you’d never lack of anything if you were to live with me, Cat. My door is always open for you, but I’d sleep better knowing you’re safe, here with me.’’ 

She sat, facing me. 

‘’-You’re not my mother, Kitrina. I can handle myself.’’ She threw what was left of the food on the empty plate and walked towards the balcony. ‘’I took a leather jacket.’’ She simply added before climbing to the roof. 

I shook my head and sighed. 

‘’-If you knew…’’ I muttered to myself, the heart heavy.

I went to the kitchen and watched at the painfully empty fridge. The cliché of the Italian food lover and great cook is a real thing. Parents teach their children the art of cooking from a very young age and fuel their passion by incorporating values of the Family into the recipe. It is said to be very important for bonding. This is why I am a mediocre cook myself... For my father never thought me as he did my siblings, and, of course, Louisa, his wife, was even less inclined to do it. As for my biological mother, I believe to be a native of Gotham, naive and broken... There was no way I'd inherit of this cultural heritage so dear to the Sicilians.

When my mother, Maria Kyle, came to Falcone Estate with me in a basket, she blackmailed him, said she would tell Louisa everything about his infidelities if he woudn't give her money. He wasen't sure I was his until he found the same birth mark as his on my shoulder, in the shape of Sicily. He then decided to give her the money and keep me, for he didn't want his child to grow up apart of him. Of course, he had to tell Louisa himself. She was devastated. But she stayed. She knew the price of leaving a Falcone, and she woudn't leave her children behind and live miserable for the rest of her life. 

Feeling her disdain from a very young age. I was raised apart, like an outcast. And was sent into a Catholic boarding school. Even there, I was bullied and called names. The nuns knew what I was; a bastard, a disgrace. Still, they seemed very forgiving towards my father, whom gave them a large amount of money every year. 

I had a lot of questionning reguarding my own faith. Wondering why God made me if it was to not fit anywhere. I became angry with God. And I believe I still challenge Him, somehow, to this day. 

I was always on the side, calculating, silent. I watched the ways of the world, studying my father, when I was able to see him. Study his behavior, his business. I learned how to defend myself and grew with this burning rage inside of me. I wanted to be someone. 

From all people, my sister Sofia was particularly cruel towards me. She seemed to be on constant competition with me. Her temper was terrible. She was a real spoiled brat. A mischief maker, making sure the blame would fall on me for her every evil deeds. I have no clue as to why she did this. Perhaps her mother thought her to do so. Or perhaps she thought I was a threat, a rival for Carmine's affection. I doubt I will ever come to know. 

Mario was the youngest and the wisest. We weren't close, but at least, he left me alone. He decided to get into med school when he turned of age. Crushing all hopes father had for him. He changed his name to Calvi and now, he is somewhere in Sicily. But I could be mistaken. 

Alberto, the oldest, had little character. He thought himself to be Carmine's heir, but in truth, he had no talent whatsoever. Father sent him doing small things worthy of lowlife thugs, keeping him away from the Game. He had no wits, no ambition, no understanding of what it meant to be the Don. 

And so, the responsability seemed to fall on Sofia and me. Now, she had a real reason to feel challenged by my very existance. I believe I was quite good, even though I was only 14 at the time. We began to follow him on some meetings. Getting to know how the game was played, starting slowly. This is how I came to meet Luigi 'Big Lou' Maroni and his son, Salvatore 'The Boss' Maroni. My father's direct rival for the Italian mafia sovereignty in Gotham. 

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Luigi and Carmine acted like long lost friends, but it didn't fool me. It was a mean of respect and manipulation. A disguise behind good manners and wishful thoughts. 

Sofia was batting her eyelashes to Salvatore. I never understood why she ever took an interest in him, but he was looking right at me. Understand, I was only a child then. Sofia and him were already young adults, but still, he stared at me, even licked his lower lip. I was disgusted. And she... by the look in her eyes, felt homicidal.

I closed the fridge's door. 

''Pizza it is...'' 

I picked up the phone and ordered my meal before sitting on the bench of my piano, starting to play and improvise... I sang:

''Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family  
When you walk away, it's when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say,  
Mom, please wake up  
Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis

No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity  
Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic  
Go back to being plastic

No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)  
Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)'' 

// Dollhouse, by Melanie Martinez. //


	12. Selina Kyle

I stared at the screen, on the edge of my seat, my eyes wide and my jaw dropped. 

''Selina...'' I said in a short breath before taking my leather coat and heading to the GCPD in haste. 

I walked in as if I owned the place, going straight to Harvey and his new partner. 

''Harv, my sister is on the streets, got any lead? What's going on? Who are those child snatchers?!'' 

''Woah, woah, lass.'' He gestured to calm down with his hands. ''We're working on it, alright? I don't know anything about your sister but we got everything under control. We found the missing children, they are safe. Didn't your sister disapear with your mother? What are their names already?'' 

My eyes fired like a shotgun at him. 

''The responsibles are still out there! I won't let her be a target, Harvey. They have to be brought to justice!'' 

''With all due respect, ma'am, why isin't your sister with you or with your mother? The street is no place for a child. How old is she exactly.'' Jim asked. 

''Do I look like I'm stupid? I know all that, but she's a butthead 13 years old. Even if I would strap her down in a bed with bars on the windows and locks on the doors she would find a way to escape.'' 

Bullock smirked. ''The apple didn't fall far from the tree... You would do the same thing around her age. You Kyles are good at disapearing.'' 

I glared with anger and sadness. He closes his eyes, shook his head and pressed his lips. Noticing he fucked up. 

''I didn't mean that Kitty. I'm sorry...'' 

''It's fine. My mom left and it's better that way. She couldn't take care of us. She didn't love us. We're better off without her. I have to take care of my sister even though she wants nothing to do with me. Get those snatchers Harvey.''

''No pressure, huh?'' 

I smiled weakly. ''I trust you. You found me. Saved me. You'll do it for her too.'' 

Jim looked at his partner with a puzzled look. Harvey nodded. 

''Aye. I got you kid.'' 

***

13 years ago. 

''Going somewhere?'' The man spoke, half awake. 

My heart stopped beating and my body was broken. I could feel the blood run beetween my buised legs. It burned so bad. Like wildfire. 

''N- No, Sal. I was just watching the commotion.'' 

''What commotion?'' He sat on the bed. 

''The birds... They are... Acting strange.'' 

A congress of crows gathered in the yard, close to the woods. The caw must be what woke him up. Stupid birds, bringer of sorrow and bad luck. 

''Come back to bed, Kitrina.'' He demanded severly. 

I walked back there, the chains at my feet clinking at every steps. I was shaking so bad, but it was not from the cold. I sat on the edge, trying to cover myself. 

He giggled. ''Oh, darling. After everything we've been through, you still act shy.'' He shook his head. ''I forbid you to cover yourself. Now, smile at the camera.'' 

I swallowed and looked straight at the camera, a tear rolling down my cheek. 

''I said, smile.'' He gripped me by the hair and dragged me closer to him, kissing me on the mouth ferociously. I gasped in protestation and bit his lip until he bled. He pushed me back, the blood dripped down my chin and onto my juvenile breast. He put a hand over the wound. ''You bitch!'' He slapped me hard across the face, I fell to the floor and hurt my elbow.

He got up, put on his pants and grabbed me by the hair once again. His face was at only an inch from mine. 

''How about we go for a little romantic boat ride?'' 

Outside, the wind was freezing and loud. It was scratching my naked skin like papercuts. I watched Maroni's cabin fade away in the distance as he dragged me to the lake. The water seemed to calm. I could see my reflexion in it, like in a black mirror. But I didn't need skills in divination to know what was going to happen. My feet were still tied to the heavy chain that he carried with him. At the center of the lake, he tied my wrists as well behind my back. 

''It's a shame, Kittyhawk. I actually liked you.'' He shrugged. ''Oh well... Orders are orders.'' He trew the chains overboard and pushed me to my doom with it. I panicked as I sinked in the freezing waters of fall. Disoriented in this pitch black abyss. 

I don't remember how I managed this, I was running out of air and out of time, and I freed myself from the bounds and swam back up to the surface. Maroni was gone, I gasped for air and screamed out of desperation. Then, a blinding white light was casted on me from the shore. 

''I found her!'' The man screamed. ''Dix, call backup!'' 

I was about to faint from exaustion when I felt arms bringing me back to the land and carried me to the police car, covered by a warm leather coat. 

''I got you kid.'' He whispered. ''I got you.''


	13. Vigilante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thumbs up if you can locate the easter eggs.

Breaking News: Live - BALLOONMAN MANIA GRIPS GOTHAM 

Only a few days after the children snatchers were brought to justice, another plague held the City in its grasp. The Balloonman; a vigilante of some sort using weather ballons to commit his crimes. Or was it justice? 

''Don't matter if you a cop, you dirty, the Ballonman gonna get you.'' One comments.

''It's time the people of Gotham realize that they have to stand up for themselves.'' The other adds. 

''Hey, Ballonman ought to get to my landlord next. He's a crook! And his name is Harold Blake!'' 

To this one I laughed before I zapped to the other channel. 

''Okay, Okay. Easy on the rhetoric, Miss Gleeson. The only thing the Ballonman signifies is an abberant psychotic force. The man is a danger to every citizen in Gotham.''

''Well, he's hardly as dangerous as the criminals he is after, is he? Captain Essen.'' 

''The Ballonman knows exactly what he is doing. His kind of fascist always does. Whatever Cranston was or wasn't guilty of, he was a lieutenant in the G.C.P.D. You don't get to go around killing cops.''

I turned off the TV.

For some, if you kill a killer, the numbers of killers in the world remains the same. But what if you kill many? Maybe this is the kind of protection Gotham needs. Someone who would take the matter in its own hands and clean the City from the inside. Starting with the ruling elite and the police force. But where is the limit? Should someone have the power to become judge, jury and executioner? You'd have to pray this person has an impecable moral code, otherwise, that would make him no different than the criminals he removes from the streets. Someone like that needs rules. A strict code...

I looked at my closet. Thinking. Pondering. Someone had to stop the Court of Owls, for they were the onces that pulled the strings. They were the roots, a firm base for the pillars to rise from; my father, Maroni, Fish, the Mayor, Loeb... One earth quake could make them all crumble like dominos. I just needed to give it a little push. 

I got up and opened it, looking for that old wet look leather coat, then retrieved my sewing kit. 

Once I was done, I put the suit on and looked at myself in the mirror. 

'I don't know about you Miss Kitty but I feel so much... Yummier.'' 


	14. The Bamonte's

''Who was that lovely lady?'' I said, as I crossed path with this girl who resembled of my very own grandmother at her age. 

Fish smiled broadly. ''My weapon. Her name is Liza. She is the Masterpiece in my plan to overthrow your father.'' 

I raised a brow. ''Oh really? And how, exactly?'' 

''Carmine thinks Maroni is responsible for his pretty Natalia's /accident/. I can take care of our dear old and soft Falcone, giving him some... Entertainment.'' 

''You're sending her to spy on him.'' 

''Exactly. But we need someone who could get close enough to manipulate Sal. The Arkham project is on the wheel. We can't let anything up to chance. And that, my dearest Kittyhawk, is where you come in.''

''You can't be serious. There is no way I'm going anywhere near that man. Fish... After everyth...'' 

She pointed at my face with her menacing nail. ''Listen to me and listen to me well. You're gonna do as I say or you can put a cross on any future help coming from me, understood?'' Her facial traits softened. ''Babygirl... You know I love you like my own daughter, right? I'm doing this for us. So we can be free of men like them. When this is all over, you will thank me.'' 

I wasn't thrilled by the idea, but if this was going to work, I had to face my fears. Fish made me wear a short red dress with a plunging cleavage. I wondered if she was planning for me to get raped again. I drove off to the Bamonte's, Maroni's restaurant and front. I took a deep breath and some pills before getting out of the car. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

''... That's the point! messing with Falcone. I want him and his people to know we're not backing off. Arkham was only the beginning. We're taking over Frankie. Inch by inch.''  
''Okay But...''  
''but, but, but. Make it happen.''  
''Okay boss.''

Maroni got up and saw me, standing at the entrance. His jaw droped before he opened his arms wide and went to kiss both my cheeks. I was feeling more than uneasy. ''Look at you. All grown up. I missed you terribly.'' I grimaced. ''Hello Sal. I'm here to discuss about Arkham.'' He smiled suggestivly and held out his arm to me. ''But of course. Right this way, my love. Penguin.'' I raise my head, puzzled. '' Come, boy. Set us a table.''

I see Oswald limping towards us and staring at me with his bruised face. That black eye was very nasty. My lips parted slowly, in shock. He was alive? Maroni saw that. 

''You've met my beautiful Kitrina before right? Because you used to work for Fish Mooney.'' Oswald was taken off guard. Maroni placed a hand over my thigh. I froze and glared at him. ''Gorgeous, isin't she? She doesn't look anything like her old man.'' He chuckled. ''Luckily for her.'' He winks at me and leans a bit. ''And for us.'' I was now bright red with anger. ''Sit with us, Penguin.'' Oswald sat and Maroni tapped his back as if he was an old friend. ''So tell me. What do you think of her? Be honnest.'' 

I looked back at Oswald. He was barely making eye contact with me. 

''I- I- I...'' 

''Come on! She is lovely. Look at the breast. Perfect size for the hands. And that flawless pale skin. So soft, so pure, you could bite into it. I always had a thing for redheads. Don't you agree.'' 

''I... I suppose...'' 

''Would you fuck her?'' 

I swallowed as steam was filling up my eyes once again. I was belittled to a mere object. Disrespected beyond words. And he was enjoying it. Oswald looked up at Maroni, scandaled. 

''Sir?...'' 

He gripped Oswald's chin. 

''Look at her, Penguin. Look at her curves, her complexions. Isin't she perfection?'' 

''Yes, Sir.'' 

He let go of him. 

''Good. Now bring us some red wine. Little Falcone and I have business to discuss.'' 

He pushed him and ginned at me. He only wanted to distabilize me before we could talk. And it worked. But I would not let him win this fight. I smiled back. He frowned slightly. 

''Thank you Sal. Wine sounds very good.'' 

He leaned back and smirked. Nodding his head a bit as if he wanted to say ''Not bad. Not bad at all.''

''So... About Arkham. I have seen you won that vote.'' Oswald arrived with the wine and poured me a glass. ''Very impressive.'' I smiled to Oswald and muttered a little thank you while he would serve Maroni next. I took a sip of my drink. ''And so it is true. Carmine really is becoming soft and weak. Are you really ready to take him on?'' 

He shifted into a boostful posture. 

''I do believe I am. It is time to strike and I will end up on top... We both know very well how I like being on top.'' 

I fought an expression of disgust and kept smiling. 

''Oh, Sal. Luigi would have been proud.'' 

''Yes. He would have been. My father was a great man and he thaught me well.'' 

I nodded, drinking still. Everything went according to plan.


	15. Don't fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01X07

_It is too early. My plan could crumble in a flicker. Fish will know I am alive, I have to speed things up._

''Penguin. Come back here.''

He rolled his eyes before turning with a smile.

''Yes, sir?''

''Sit.'' He sat right away. ''Good boy.''

S _oon, you'll be done treating my like a dog, Salvatore 'The Boss' Maroni. Soon... You will crawl at my feet._

 ''Anything I can do for you, Mr. Maroni?''

''You like her, right? You care for her. I saw it in your eyes. I'm good to notice those things.''  
  
_Lying card or Manipulation of the truth card?_

''Yes, Mr. Maroni. We... Well... I think we were somehow... close. As friends nonetheless.''

''Good. We could use that to our advantage. She won't trust me... But you... My little Golden Goose. You can do miracles. Do you think you could make her, let's say, fancy you?''

''I beg your pardon?''

''Seduce her, Penguin. Could you seduce her?''

''I- I don't know. I... I'm not really...''

''Just keep on with those puppy eyes, she loves fixing up what's broken.''

  _Oh, but I'm far from broken. Just wait and see..._

''One simple rule though.'' Maroni adds, with a severe look. ''Don't fall in love.''

  
  
***

I left the Bamonte's in a hurry. I couldn't stand being there one more second. The numb feeling was leaving me slowly. I tried to stay calm and drove off to Fish Mooney's. 

''He's alive? ALIVE!'' Fish threw a glass towards one of her men. He managed to dodge it and it all splattered on the column. I jumped. ''No!''

Butch ran down the stairs in a hurry.

''Boss, what's wrong?''

''Gordon didn't kill Penguin like he was told.''

''What?''

''Penguin... is still alive and working for Maroni?'' She paced back and forth. ''You go find Gordon and you bring him to me. Still breathing. I wanna talk to that son of a bitch.''

Butch nodded and took his coat before heading out.

''Fish...'' I said. ''Why is it so important that he is alive or not? He is no threat to you, isin't he?''

She looked at me, furious.

''He simply knows too much, Kitty. I know you liked him but...''

A wicked smile spreaded on her face.

''But what?''

''We could use that to our advantage. You will seduce him, for real this time. Keep an eyes on him. Get to know what he knows and what his next move is.''

''And why in hell would I do that?''

''Would you rather seduce Maroni?''

I gritted my theeth.

''Anything else you want me to do?''

She kept smirking some more.

''Just one simple rule: Don't fall in love.''


	16. Fear of the dark

Out in the night, the Catgirl dressed in new fully operational costume was discreetly roaming the rooftops, training to move around fast and easily. The landscape of Gotham was just perfect for parcour. As a child, I would often climb and jump around. It gave me this feeling of strenght and freedom that nothing else could provide me. It had been a while since the last time I fully experienced the streets, like Selina was doing on an everyday basis. 

The scar on my thigh, from the Talon attack, was still hurting and I winced as I nearly fell from the edge and pulled myself up to the next roof. I took the time to catch my breath and looked down the dark alley as I thought I heard a familiar voice. I took cover and listened. 

''Frankie Carbone is a cheap prick. He's not paying you enough. When I was employed by Fish Mooney, her thugs were paid at least 10% more than you are. I, unlike him, understand the risks you are dealing with. And that, gentlemen, is worth something.'' 

I couldn't help but smile. There was definitly more to him than he would let it show. Oswald Cobblepot, turning Maroni's men against his right hand. It was pure genius and, to me nonetheless, hillarious. 

''What are you offering, Penguin?'' The big one asked. 

Oswald smiled with gleaming mischief in his eyes. 

''I'm glad you asked, Gabe.'' He giggled softly. ''15%, deal or no deal.'' 

The two thugs lokked at each other before nodding. 

''Deal'' Replied the one named Gabe. 

''It is a pleasure doing business with you.'' Oswald shook their hands before they walked away in silence. He watched them and made a few steps before stoping. He turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder, then straight up to me. I hid some more, lowering my head and heard his gun cocking. 

''Fuck...'' I whispered to myself. 

How did he know I was there? Must have been this uneasy feeling of being watched. I would have to work on being more sneaky. 

He quickened up his pace and didn't look again, vanishing as well into the suburbs. 

I went down the staircase and noticed something had been left on the pavement. I knelt to pick it up; a silver cufflink with a deep purple gem. I froze and raised both my arms as I felt the pressure of a metalic object against the back of my head. 

''When I'm walking a dark road, I am a man who walks alone.'' I head him say. I smirked, recognising the lyrics. 

''You've got a fear of the dark, Mr. Cobblepot?'' 

He scoffed. 

''Just being careful. And it's Mr. Penguin.'' 

I raised a brow. I thought he didn't like the name. I slowly got up on my feet and turned around as he stepped back, his gun still aiming at me. He didn't seem to recognise the woman behind the cat. 

''Halloween is on October 31st, you know?'' He said curiously, looking at me from head to toe. ''Is this some kind of joke?'' 

I lowered my arms.

''What? Don't tell me you've never seen a woman with a mask and Catsuit climbing on buildings before?'' 

He smirked.

''I have to admit, it's a first.'' 

Suddenly, I kicked the gun out of his hand. 

''It won't be the last.'' 

With some acrobatic skills, I escaped the way I came.


	17. Lilacs. Mm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01X09

''Did you just freaking sniffed Fish?'' 

I walked out the door the Fish Mooney's, following after Oswald. He turned around, smirking and giggling.

''Yes, I did. It would be pointless to lie.'' He walked closer to me to talk to my ear. ''You should know there is always a reason behind my actions.'' 

I winced with disguss. 

''Creepy...'' 

His smile disapeared and he opened his mouth, as if he was preparing to make up some excuses. 

''I- It's not like that, Kitrina. It's...'' He sighed. ''I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise...'' 

''The surprise?'' I arched a brow. ''You have a plan, but you won't share it with me. You don't trust me enough, is that it.'' 

He looked down before smirking again.

''It's a secret...'' He looked up to me. 

I smirked back. ''The kind of secret I would have to take to the grave?'' 

He nodded. 

''I swear you will know when the time is right.'' 

''Alright...'' I replied. ''But don't wait too long. I hate surprises.'' 

''Understood, milady.'' He bowed and limped away. 

What a strange fellow... Yet, he might just be the cleverest man I had ever met. I shrugged and went back inside. 

''What did you learn, Babygirl?'' 

Fish was waiting for me, her arms crossed. I could see she was upset by this sudden unwanted visit. 

''He's planning something... But he wouldn't tell me what.'' I replied. 

There was no point trying to lie, she was not dumb. She clenched her fist and hit the bar. 

''I knew it. That Punk think he can fuck with me, he's going to regret the day he was born. '' Butch nodded and smiled. He was so in awe before her. Always been. ''You keep an eye on him, I want a full report tomorrow at dawn, in my office.'' 

I blinked and shook my head. 

''Wha-- You want me to tail him tonight?'' 

''No, Kittyhawk.'' She approached and placed both hands on my shoulders. ''You're going on a date tonight.'' 

She turned her heels and went straight upstair. 

I looked at Butch, hopeless. He simply shrugged and followed after her. I rolled my eyes. This wasn't how I planned to spend my evening. And, of course, Os would be suspicious. I might like him but he was still a dangerous man and war was upon us...


	18. Unwanted visit

''Are you... Asking me on a date?'' Oswald blushed at the phone. 

''Why, no, I mean... We need to discuss... Business.'' I cleared my throat. ''I'll meet you at the Boar's Head Tavern in an hour.'' 

Oswald swallowed, taking a more professional tone. ''Very well. I'll be there.'' 

I hung up and went to take a shower. I was shaking under the burning water jet. I sighed and stretched my arm beyond the curtain to reach my pill bottle on the sink before swallowing two of them. One was not enough anymore, as if my body was getting used to it and needed a higher dose. Or perhaps I was just feeling worst as the days passed by. I wanted Maroni dead for what he did. It haunted me at night, creeped in my thoughts all day. The simple fact he was breathing bothered me every second. He was like poison. A disease of the mind. 

I was breathing slowly, getting focused on tonight's work ahead. I got out and put a towel around my chest and moved in front of the mirror, wiping the mist from it. I stared at my reflection. I looked like a grown woman with those lips and large eyes, the shape of my cheeks were not round and juvenile anymore and my body gained some curves. Yes. I looked like a grown woman... But all I could see was that broken little girl inside. 

''I will avenge you.'' I muttered to this clear picture I was making in my mind.

I remininsced the way Carmine and Fish treated me over the years. I was a failure to them, no doubt. Even now, Fish was using me. I started to wonder if they ever loved me. I shook my head. Of course not... And it was about time I stopped caring about them as well. 

I didn't realised my fist was clenched before it hit the glass. I blinked and looked at the blood gushing from my palm before taking toilet paper and pressed on the wound. I had to clear out the blood to look if there were any foreign object stuck. 

I gave another look at the broken mirror. What a mess. I then jumped a bit, noticing something moving in the higher corner, I turned around. I was frightened another Talon would attack. I went to the door, still keeping pressure on my hand; it was slightly open. My heart was racing as I peaked out. I had a good view of the loft from up there, being right in front of the stairs. A woman was standing in front of the patio door. I walked out without a sound. 

''What a great view of the City you have here, Ms Falcone.'' She said, not turning around. ''Too bad it is so sick at the moment. Gotham is plagued and it's citizens doesn't seem to understand the gravity of it. But you do, don't you?'' 

She was tall and blonde, her hair style in an updo, wearing a nice grey suit and a matching skirt. She was obviously a businesswoman. As she turned to face me, she revealed a mask made of feathers and a beak. She was from the Court of Owls. 

I was standing in shock upstairs, looking down at her and feeling so small in that little towel. 

''What do you want from me?'' I asked aloud.

''We have been watching you, Ms Falcone, closely.'' 

I rolled my eyes. 

''Shuddup with that name, it's Kyle!'' 

She smirked. 

''Of course... My apologies.'' She sat at the table. ''You may dress, then we will discuss.''

I was being bossed around in my own home. I glared at her then noticed my hand was dripping. I really needed to add security to this place. I went upstairs and put on a purple vest and black pants before going back down with the medic kit. I sat across her and started to tend to my injury. 

''Be quick.'' I spat at her. ''I have somewhere else to be.'' 

The woman nodded. 

''Very well. As I said, we have been watching you. Your quest into resolving the Wayne murder is quite admirable and you proved yourself to be quite the detective. We sent a few messages to have you stop your investigation, usually we wouldn't have bothered but since your father is valuable to us, he insisted on giving you a chance.'' 

I arched a brow. Why would my father try to help me? He doesn't give a damn... 

She continued. ''Then you also proved to be a skilled fighter, defeating our assassin. Not so many can claim to have succeded such a prowess. Congratulation.'' 

''Cut to the chase, woman.'' 

She smirked again. 

''We want you to join our organisation.'' 

My eyes grew wide. 

''Wh- What?''


End file.
